wcrpg_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide to Phobias
This guide is copyrighted to Owltalon of WCRPG. Thanks for the hard work! For those ever curious what the phobias are, just keep reading. This is an A-Z on phobias, from phobias of creepy crawlies, to phobias of ducks! Ever wondered what your fear of something is called? It's probably here. Just keep in mind, that some phobias are not listed due to the fact new ones are come up with all the time, and it's difficult to figure out things about them. This is made to help you develop fears for your character(s) or just to know about some phobias. Note that some of these phobias are not up here due to the fact I feel they were not appropriate for the site. If you'd like to see all phobias please follow this link here. It is the ultimate guide to all phobias. You may notice, that some of these repeat the same fears. This is because there are different names or different phobias that include that fear in them. So, lets begin. A-M phobias A PHOBIAS Ablutophobia- Fear of washing or bathing. Acarophobia- Fear of itching or of the insects that cause itching. Acerophobia- Fear of sourness. Achluophobia- Fear of darkness. Acousticophobia- Fear of noise. Acrophobia- Fear of heights. Aerophobia- Fear of drafts, air swallowing, or airbourne noxious substances. Aeroacrophobia- Fear of open high places. Aeronausiphobia- Fear of vomiting secondary to airsickness. Agateophobia- Fear of insanity. Agliophobia- Fear of pain. Agoraphobia- Fear of open spaces or of being in crowded, public places like markets. Fear of leaving a safe place. Agraphobia- Fear of sexual abuse. Agrizoophobia- Fear of wild animals. Agyrophobia- Fear of streets or crossing the street. Aichmophobia- Fear of needles or pointed objects. Ailurophobia- Fear of cats. Albuminurophobia- Fear of kidney disease. Alektorophobia- Fear of chickens. Algophobia- Fear of pain. Alliumphobia- Fear of garlic. Allodoxaphobia- Fear of opinions. Altophobia- Fear of heights. Amathophobia- Fear of dust. Amaxophobia- Fear of riding in a car. Ambulophobia- Fear of walking. Amnesiphobia- Fear of amnesia. Amychophobia- Fear of scratches or being scratched. Anablephobia- Fear of looking up. Ancraophobia- Fear of wind. (Anemophobia) Androphobia- Fear of men. Anemophobia- Fear of air drafts or wind.(Ancraophobia) Anginophobia- Fear of angina, choking or narrowness. Anglophobia- Fear of England or English culture, etc. Angrophobia - Fear of anger or of becoming angry. Ankylophobia- Fear of immobility of a joint. Anthrophobia or Anthophobia- Fear of flowers. Anthropophobia- Fear of people or society. Antlophobia- Fear of floods. Anuptaphobia- Fear of staying single. Apeirophobia- Fear of infinity. Aphenphosmphobia- Fear of being touched. (Haphephobia) Apiphobia- Fear of bees. Apotemnophobia- Fear of people with amputations. Arachibutyrophobia- Fear of peanut butter sticking to the roof of the mouth. Arachnephobia or Arachnophobia- Fear of spiders. Arithmophobia- Fear of numbers. Arrhenphobia- Fear of men/males/boys. Arsonphobia- Fear of fire. Asthenophobia- Fear of fainting or weakness. Astraphobia or Astrapophobia- Fear of thunder and lightning.(Ceraunophobia, Keraunophobia) Astrophobia- Fear of stars or celestial space. Asymmetriphobia- Fear of asymmetrical things. Ataxiophobia- Fear of ataxia. Ataxophobia- Fear of disorder or untidiness. Atelophobia- Fear of imperfection. Atephobia- Fear of ruin or ruins. Athazagoraphobia- Fear of being forgotton or ignored or forgetting. Atomosophobia- Fear of atomic explosions. Atychiphobia- Fear of failure. Aulophobia- Fear of flutes. Aurophobia- Fear of gold. Auroraphobia- Fear of Northern lights. Autodysomophobia- Fear of one that has a vile odor. Automatonophobia- Fear of ventriloquist's dummies, animatronic creatures, wax statues - anything that falsly represents a sentient being. Automysophobia- Fear of being dirty. Autophobia- Fear of being alone or of oneself. Aviophobia or Aviatophobia- Fear of flying. B PHOBIAS; Bacillophobia- Fear of microbes. Bacteriophobia- Fear of bacteria. Ballistophobia- Fear of missiles or bullets. Bolshephobia- Fear of Bolsheviks. Barophobia- Fear of gravity. Basophobia or Basiphobia- Inability to stand. Fear of walking or falling. Bathmophobia- Fear of stairs or steep slopes. Bathophobia- Fear of depth. Batophobia- Fear of heights or being close to high buildings. Batrachophobia- Fear of amphibians, such as frogs, newts, salamanders, etc. Belonephobia- Fear of pins and needles. (Aichmophobia) Bibliophobia- Fear of books. Blennophobia- Fear of slime. Bogyphobia- Fear of bogeys or the bogeyman. Botanophobia- Fear of plants. Bromidrosiphobia or Bromidrophobia- Fear of body smells. Brontophobia- Fear of thunder and lightning. Bufonophobia- Fear of toads. C PHOBIAS; Cacophobia- Fear of ugliness. Cainophobia or Cainotophobia- Fear of newness, novelty. Caligynephobia- Fear of beautiful women. Cancerophobia or Carcinophobia- Fear of cancer. Cardiophobia- Fear of the heart. Carnophobia- Fear of meat. Catagelophobia- Fear of being ridiculed. Catapedaphobia- Fear of jumping from high and low places. Cathisophobia- Fear of sitting. Catoptrophobia- Fear of mirrors. Cenophobia or Centophobia- Fear of new things or ideas. Ceraunophobia or Keraunophobia- Fear of thunder and lightning.(Astraphobia, Astrapophobia) Chaetophobia- Fear of hair. Cheimaphobia or Cheimatophobia- Fear of cold.(Frigophobia, Psychophobia) Chemophobia- Fear of chemicals or working with chemicals. Cherophobia- Fear of gaiety. Chionophobia- Fear of snow. Chiraptophobia- Fear of being touched. Chirophobia- Fear of hands. Chiroptophobia- Fear of bats. Cholerophobia- Fear of anger or the fear of cholera. Chorophobia- Fear of dancing. Chrometophobia or Chrematophobia- Fear of money. Chromophobia or Chromatophobia- Fear of colors. Chronophobia- Fear of time. Chronomentrophobia- Fear of clocks. Cibophobia- Fear of food.(Sitophobia, Sitiophobia) Claustrophobia- Fear of confined spaces. Cleithrophobia or Cleisiophobia- Fear of being locked in an enclosed place. Cleptophobia- Fear of stealing. Climacophobia- Fear of stairs, climbing, or of falling downstairs. Clinophobia- Fear of going to bed. Clithrophobia or Cleithrophobia- Fear of being enclosed. Cnidophobia- Fear of stings. Cometophobia- Fear of comets. Coimetrophobia- Fear of cemeteries. Coitophobia- Fear of coitus. Contreltophobia- Fear of sexual abuse. Coprastasophobia- Fear of constipation. Coprophobia- Fear of feces. Consecotaleophobia- Fear of chopsticks. Coulrophobia- Fear of clowns. Counterphobia- The preference by a phobic for fearful situations. Cremnophobia- Fear of precipices. Cryophobia- Fear of extreme cold, ice or frost. Crystallophobia- Fear of crystals or glass. Cyberphobia- Fear of computers or working on a computer. Cyclophobia- Fear of bicycles. Cymophobia or Kymophobia- Fear of waves or wave like motions. Cynophobia- Fear of dogs or rabies. D PHOBIAS; Decidophobia- Fear of making decisions. Defecaloesiophobia- Fear of painful bowels movements. Deipnophobia- Fear of dining or dinner conversations. Dementophobia- Fear of insanity. Demonophobia or Daemonophobia- Fear of demons. Demophobia- Fear of crowds. (Agoraphobia) Dendrophobia- Fear of trees. Dentophobia- Fear of dentists. Dermatophobia- Fear of skin lesions. Dermatosiophobia or Dermatophobia or Dermatopathophobia- Fear of skin disease. Dextrophobia- Fear of objects at the right side of the body. Diabetophobia- Fear of diabetes. Didaskaleinophobia- Fear of going to school. Dikephobia- Fear of justice. Dinophobia- Fear of dizziness or whirlpools. Diplophobia- Fear of double vision. Dipsophobia- Fear of drinking. Dishabiliophobia- Fear of undressing in front of someone. Disposophobia- Fear of throwing stuff out. This is also called 'Hoarding'. Domatophobia- Fear of houses or being in a house.(Eicophobia, Oikophobia) Doraphobia- Fear of fur or skins of animals. Doxophobia- Fear of expressing opinions or of receiving praise. Dromophobia- Fear of crossing streets. Dutchphobia- Fear of the Dutch. Dysmorphophobia- Fear of deformity. Dystychiphobia- Fear of accidents. E PHOBIA; Ecclesiophobia- Fear of church. Ecophobia- Fear of home. Eicophobia- Fear of home surroundings.(Domatophobia, Oikophobia) Eisoptrophobia- Fear of mirrors or of seeing oneself in a mirror. Electrophobia- Fear of electricity. Eleutherophobia- Fear of freedom. Elurophobia- Fear of cats. (Ailurophobia) Emetophobia- Fear of vomiting. Enetophobia- Fear of pins. Enochlophobia- Fear of crowds. Enosiophobia or Enissophobia- Fear of having committed an unpardonable sin or of criticism. Entomophobia- Fear of insects. Eosophobia- Fear of dawn or daylight. Ephebiphobia- Fear of teenagers. Epistaxiophobia- Fear of nosebleeds. Epistemophobia- Fear of knowledge. Equinophobia- Fear of horses. Eremophobia- Fear of being oneself or of lonliness. Ereuthrophobia- Fear of blushing. Ergasiophobia- 1) Fear of work or functioning. 2) Surgeon's fear of operating. Ergophobia- Fear of work. Euphobia- Fear of hearing good news. Erythrophobia or Erytophobia or Ereuthophobia- *Fear of Redlights *Blushing *Anything red F PHOBIAS; Febriphobia or Fibriphobia or Fibriophobia- Fear of fever. Felinophobia- Fear of cats. (Ailurophobia, Elurophobia, Galeophobia, Gatophobia) Francophobia- Fear of France or French culture. (Gallophobia, Galiophobia) Frigophobia- Fear of cold or cold things.(Cheimaphobia, Cheimatophobia, Psychrophobia) G PHOBIAS; Galeophobia or Gatophobia- Fear of cats. Gallophobia or Galiophobia- Fear France or French culture. (Francophobia) Gamophobia- Fear of marriage. Geliophobia- Fear of laughter. Gelotophobia- Fear of being laughed at. Geniophobia- Fear of chins. Genuphobia- Fear of knees. Gephyrophobia or Gephydrophobia or Gephysrophobia- Fear of crossing bridges. Germanophobia- Fear of Germany or German culture. Gerascophobia- Fear of growing old. Gerontophobia- Fear of old people or of growing old. Geumaphobia or Geumophobia- Fear of taste. Glossophobia- Fear of speaking in public or of trying to speak. Gnosiophobia- Fear of knowledge. Graphophobia- Fear of writing or handwriting. Gynephobia or Gynophobia- Fear of women. H PHOBIAS; Hadephobia- Fear of hell. Hagiophobia- Fear of saints or holy things. Hamartophobia- Fear of sinning. Haphephobia or Haptephobia- Fear of being touched. Harpaxophobia- Fear of being robbed. Hedonophobia- Fear of feeling pleasure. Heliophobia- Fear of the sun. Hellenologophobia- Fear of Greek terms or complex scientific terminology. Helminthophobia- Fear of being infested with worms. Hemophobia or Hemaphobia or Hematophobia- Fear of blood. Heresyphobia or Hereiophobia- Fear of challenges to official doctrine or of radical deviation. Herpetophobia- Fear of reptiles or creepy, crawly things(Such as bugs). Heterophobia- Fear of the opposite sex. (Sexophobia) Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia- Fear of the number 666. Hierophobia- Fear of priests or sacred things. Hippophobia- Fear of horses. Hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia- Fear of long words. Hobophobia- Fear of bums or beggars. Hodophobia- Fear of road travel. Hormephobia- Fear of shock. Homichlophobia- Fear of fog. Homilophobia- Fear of sermons. Hominophobia- Fear of men. Hoplophobia- Fear of firearms. Hydrargyophobia- Fear of mercurial medicines. Hydrophobia- Fear of water or of rabies. Hydrophobophobia- Fear of rabies. Hyelophobia or Hyalophobia- Fear of glass. Hygrophobia- Fear of liquids, dampness, or moisture. Hylephobia- Fear of materialism or the fear of epilepsy. Hylophobia- Fear of forests. Hypengyophobia or Hypegiaphobia- Fear of responsibility. Hypnophobia- Fear of sleep or of being hypnotized. Hypsiphobia- Fear of height. I PHOBIAS; Iatrophobia- Fear of going to the doctor or of doctors. Ichthyophobia- Fear of fish. Ideophobia- Fear of ideas. Illyngophobia- Fear of vertigo or feeling dizzy when looking down. Iophobia- Fear of poison. Insectophobia - Fear of insects. Isolophobia- Fear of solitude, being alone. Isopterophobia- Fear of termites, insects that eat wood. J PHOBIAS; Japanophobia- Fear of Japanese. Judeophobia- Fear of Jews. K PHOBIAS; Kainolophobia or Kainophobia- Fear of anything new, novelty. Kakorrhaphiophobia- Fear of failure or defeat. Katagelophobia- Fear of ridicule. Kathisophobia- Fear of sitting down. Katsaridaphobia- Fear of cockroaches. Kenophobia- Fear of voids or empty spaces. Keraunophobia or Ceraunophobia- Fear of thunder and lightning.(Astraphobia, Astrapophobia) Kinetophobia or Kinesophobia- Fear of movement or motion. Kleptophobia- Fear of stealing. Koinoniphobia- Fear of rooms. Kolpophobia- Fear of genitals, particularly female. Kopophobia- Fear of fatigue. Koniophobia- Fear of dust. (Amathophobia) Kosmikophobia- Fear of cosmic phenomenon. Kymophobia- Fear of waves. (Cymophobia) Kynophobia- Fear of rabies. Kyphophobia- Fear of stooping L PHOBIAS; Lachanophobia- Fear of vegetables. Laliophobia or Lalophobia- Fear of speaking. Leprophobia or Lepraphobia- Fear of leprosy. Leukophobia- Fear of the color white. Levophobia- Fear of things to the left side of the body. Ligyrophobia- Fear of loud noises. Lilapsophobia- Fear of tornadoes and hurricanes. Limnophobia- Fear of lakes. Linonophobia- Fear of string. Liticaphobia- Fear of lawsuits. Lockiophobia- Fear of childbirth. Logizomechanophobia- Fear of computers. Logophobia- Fear of words. Lutraphobia- Fear of otters. Lygophobia- Fear of darkness. Lyssophobia- Fear of rabies or of becoming mad. M PHOBIAS; Macrophobia- Fear of long waits. Mageirocophobia- Fear of cooking. Maieusiophobia- Fear of childbirth. Maniaphobia- Fear of insanity. Mastigophobia- Fear of punishment. Mechanophobia- Fear of machines. Megalophobia- Fear of large things. Melissophobia- Fear of bees. Melanophobia- Fear of the color black. Melophobia- Fear or hatred of music. Meningitophobia- Fear of brain disease. Merinthophobia- Fear of being bound or tied up. Metallophobia- Fear of metal. Metathesiophobia- Fear of changes. Meteorophobia- Fear of meteors. Methyphobia- Fear of alcohol. Metrophobia- Fear or hatred of poetry. Microbiophobia- Fear of microbes. (Bacillophobia) Microphobia- Fear of small things. Misophobia or Mysophobia- Fear of being contaminated with dirt or germs. Mnemophobia- Fear of memories. Molysmophobia or Molysomophobia- Fear of dirt or contamination. Monophobia- Fear of solitude or being alone. Monopathophobia- Fear of definite disease. Motorphobia- Fear of automobiles. Mottephobia- Fear of moths. Musophobia or Muriphobia- Fear of mice. Mycophobia- Fear or aversion to mushrooms. Mycrophobia- Fear of small things. Myctophobia- Fear of darkness. Myrmecophobia- Fear of ants. Mythophobia- Fear of myths or stories or false statements. Myxophobia- Fear of slime. (Blennophobia) N-Z phobias coming soon!